1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention generally relates to an image data processing method of a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a system and method for performing image processing in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art.
Mobile communication terminals have evolved into multifunctional devices that process multimedia data in addition for performing voice communications. To perform these functions, mobile terminals include a large-scale memory, a high performance controller, and signal processor for handling complex calculations. These terminals also include a camera function.
The camera function allows mobile terminals to perform a video telephony service, in which image and voice signals are transmitted simultaneously at a fixed bearer rate. With this service, a user can perform voice call communication while viewing the other party or an image shot by the other party through the video telephony service.
In general, a maximum resolution of an image obtained through a camera in a mobile communication terminal is determined by: horizontal pixel number*the vertical pixel number*the color construction number.
In a related-art video telephony service of a mobile communication terminal, an image obtained by a camera is transmitted in a data state having maximum resolution, so the size of the transmission data is very large. The unit used to discriminate a series of images by a temporal construction is known as fps (frame per second). The higher the fps, the more natural looking the video provided by the video telephony service.
However, the related-art video telephony service the amount by which fps can be increased is limited by the conditions of the communications network. Since more data is transmitted as fps increases, the possibility of generating data loss is increased accordingly.
In other words, in the video telephony service of the related-art mobile communication terminal, since the image input by the camera is transmitted as is, if traffic between the mobile terminal and a base station is congested, normal set frames are not all properly transmitted but rather may be transmitted as cut images. And since each image itself consumes a large quantity of data, single frame of a transmitted image is therefore broken.
As mentioned above, since high capacity image data input through the camera is transmitted as is, a frame may not be transmitted within a certain time according to the traffic state of a communication network. As a result, a natural looking video will not be provided to the receiver terminal.
In addition, when traffic of a communication network is congested, data for a single frame is not normally transmitted. As a result, the image data is partially lost and a broken image is provided. This result in a deterioration in reliability for providing quality video telephony service.